A Sweater for Riddle
by Littleakmonster
Summary: What if dear Voldemort just wanted a sweater. This story will be on HOLD for a while. I just can't think of any new ideas. Sorry!
1. Prologue

**A Sweater for Riddle**

My friend's drawing containing Voldemort, Time-Turners, and Sweaters inspired this.

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing you recognize is not mine, if it was I would be partying in LA not laying in bed in Alaska

**Prologue 1932**

A 9-year-old Tom was lonely sitting all alone in St. Mary's Orphanage. He had nothing and no one liked him. He realized that it might have had to do with the fact that people were afraid of him. It really didn't bother him though. All he cared about was the feeling that accompanied the torture of others. The power that rushed through his veins the darkness surrounding him, it made him giddy watching people writhe in pain under his wandless crucio. There was only one thing that would make him leave that power, the love and comfort of a hand-made (knitted) sweater.


	2. HarryPotter and the Philosophers Sweater

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing you recognize is not mine, if it was I would be partying in LA not laying in bed in Alaska

**Year1 (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Sweater)**

"Hey Harry…come…over and…open up… your… presents" Fred and George exclaimed as Harry stumbled into the common room. "What presents" Harry sighed, "all of …the presents…in this pile" the twins said. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, there was indeed a pile of presents waiting for him. "Ughh, I suppose mom thought that you needed a sweater," Ron said as he pulled his maroon sweater. "Why does she insist on making mine maroon, she knows I don't like maroon" he finished wrinkling his nose. The twins and Harry laughed and Harry carefully started unwrapping his. As the paper fell away he smiled, the black knit contrasted with the maroon trim and the golden snitch made his eyes and even brighter green. "I guess that you're more important Harry mine doesn't have anything on it." Ron sneered acting over dramatic. Harry smiled it was a Christmas worth remembering.

Harry was surprised to see Quirell as he entered the chamber. "Your after the stone? I thought Snape was," he questioned. "Oh yes who would ever think that st st stuttering Quirell was after the stone" the professor mocked. "Know how do I get the stone?" " Use the boy," a voice said. "What do you see boy?" Quirell questioned. Harry was smart and quickly lied then proceeded to stare in horror as Quirell undid his turban and he was face to face with Voldemort. Voldemort took one look at Harry's sweater and burst into tears, which followed by Harry destroying Quirell and the stone.


	3. HarryPotter and the Chamber of Sweaters

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing you recognize is not mine, if it was I would be partying in LA not laying in bed in Alaska

**Year 2 (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Sweaters)**

A new Christmas brought a new sweater. Harry had mixed feelings about it. On one hand he was grateful for them but on the other why had Voldemort burst into tears at the sight of it? This confused him to know end, and he hadn't told anyone about it. All he could do was hope that if he were wearing the sweaters Voldemort wouldn't kill him.

He hissed opening the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and Lockhart followed him in. "The games end now, I'm sorry but I need to obliviate you" Lockhart said in a matter of fact tone. "Ron and Harry looked at each other in horror. That was all the time Lockhart needed to grab Ron's wand. "Obliviate" he screamed pointing at Ron as Harry watched horrified. "Who are you?" Ron and Harry laughed at Lockhart's mistake. "Ron stay here with Lockhart I don't want the basilisk to decide your lunch ok" Harry reminded. "Yeah I know, don't die ok" Ron retorted. All Harry could do was give a small smile. "Ginny!" Harry screamed as he say Ginny lying motionless on the ground, hand clutching a familiar black diary. "Ha-ha Potter" Riddle laughed, "this was too easy." "What do you mean, and who are you" Harry demanded. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I believe you know me as (he does the letter thing) Lord Voldemort." Harry gasped, "What are doing to Ginny?" He demanded again. "Slowly sucking out her life, soon I will be a full person again" Riddle smiled and began hissing "Creature of Chamber come out to feed." Riddle looked at Harry "since you aren't cooperating I will leave you with Loretta." Harry turned as he heard scratching on the floor. Then he threw of his robe and Riddle started crying. Riddle had seen his sweater but it was too late. Minutes later Harry lay next to Ginny of the floor clutching a fang. He looked once at the sobbing 16 year old and stabbed the diary.


	4. HarryPotter and the Sweater of Azkaban

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing you recognize is not mine, if it was I would be partying in LA not laying in bed in Alaska

**Year 3 (Harry Potter and the Sweater of Azkaban)**

It was holiday season again. And Harry was just realizing how lucky he was to be alive. Then again that might not last that long he decided as he thought of mass murderer Sirius Black. "…So you're coming to the Burrow right?" "Yeah if you want me there, its not like I'm welcome at the Dursley's" Harry sighed as he looked around the Great Hall. "Harry…Harry…HARRY" Hermione exclaimed, "You're not even listening." "Oh what" Harry said finally listening. " I asked you if its safe" she stated "I mean won't you be putting others in danger" she ended whispering. "HEY! Our house is well protected" Ron said defending his family. "Don't worry Ron I will be there, Mione are coming or are you going to Switzerland again?" Harry tried stopping the bickering that was destined to start. Oh well he thought as the two went at it like three year olds.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for the sweater" the two guests chorused. You wouldn't believe how that's what is keeping me alive Harry finished in his head.

It as nice knowing that the supposed mass murderer was framed. Especially thankful that he was a perfectly sane… well mostly sane godfather. Though it was a shame that Peter Pettigrew was still wandering around Harry thought bitterly. He was also surprised Voldemort hadn't shown up. Well I suppose that my life was hard enough with Sirius after me and that Sirius might kill me for him. He tried reasoning with himself but that didn't seem like something an evil dark lord would do.


	5. HarryPotter and the Fire of Sweaters

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing you recognize is not mine, if it was I would be partying in LA not laying in bed in Alaska

**Year 4 (Harry Potter and the Fire of Sweaters)**

A buzz could be heard around the Great Hall as the school prepared to greet the two other schools into there home. "What's that?" Hermione asked pointing out a window to a thing in the sky. "Ahh, Students please get ready to welcome (Beauxbaxtons) as they arrive in their carriages." Dumbledore stood addressing the Hall and strode over to the doors and welcomed Headmistress Maxine and her students. Ron's eyes grew huge as he stared out the window Hermione had just looked out. Then he gasped, a whirlpool could be seen and then a ship appeared in the center and rose out of the water. "Please stand to welcome (Durmstrang?) The headmaster motioned for everyone to stand as he welcomed the second headmaster Igor (Karkarov?) "Now the time we have waited for" Dumbledore started announcing as a large gold cup appeared in the center of the room "This is the Tri Wizard Champion Cup, anyone over the age of seventeen may put their names in the cup in two weeks time each schools champion will be announced" he concluded waving his hand effectively putting up a age restriction circle around the cup.

Harry really wondered how he got here as he ran through the maze. He hadn't put his name in the cup, not that people believed that. He was sure that if anything this was Voldemort's doing though he had no idea how that could have happened. Voldemort couldn't enter Hogwarts he thought. Finally the cup he thought as relief flowed through him. "You were here first, grab it" Harry demanded "No, if it wasn't for you Krum was ready to kill me and I wouldn't be here" Cedric argued back. The two bickered until Harry came up with an idea "Why don't we both take it" "Ok good idea on the count of three, 1…2…3" And there was a swirl of colors. "Portkey" Cedric murmured as Harry looked around. "Cedric leave go back this is Voldemort's fathers grave" Harry said and Cedric looked up in surprise "But Harry you will …" Cedric started to say as Harry pushed Cedric into the cup effectively leaving him alone in the graveyard.

"RIDDLE!" Harry screamed as Voldemort showed up. "Why are you obsessed with killing me, I really don't like fighting you" Voldemort looked at him in disgust "Well I just happen to not like you" "Can I leave now…please" Harry pleaded thinking of ways he could leave. "None of those will work you fool," Voldemort hissed, "If you think you're leaving alive you are crazy" All Harry could do was grin though it started to fade as Death Eaters started to arrive. "My faithful followers it has been long since I called you, long since you looked for me" Voldemort turned away from Harry as he addressed the inner circle. Harry took the chance to take his robe off as he was wearing his new Weasley sweater. The death eaters gasped as they saw Harry emerge behind Riddle Seniors grave. Voldemort turned towards him and said, "You know how to duel, first you bow" "I will never bow to you" Harry said Voldemort forced him to bow. "Avada Kevadra" "Expeliarmus" the two spells connected forming a bubble of magic around the duelers. "He is mine, leave," Voldemort screamed behind him. Both ended their spells exhausted as the last death eater left. "Go Potter" Voldemort tossed him a portkey. Leave with your fancy knit sweater he thought. "Harry" Cedric said as Harry emerged from the maze, eyes widening. "Was he there?" "Yes, Voldemort is back" Harry said sinking to his knees lucky to be alive again.


	6. HarryPotter and the Order of the Sweater

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing you recognize is not mine, if it was I would be partying in LA not laying in bed in Alaska

**Year 5 (Harry Potter and the Order of the Sweaters)**

Harry was happy to spend Christmas with Sirius, his godfather. Even if they were staying at gloomy Number 12 Grimuald Place. The Weasleys, Remus, Sirius and Harry sat around the table as presents were distributed. They were all happy that Arthur was feeling better, that Harry had, had that specific vision. Harry was happy too, it was another holiday he was spending with the people he considered family. Soon Remus left due to** that** particular time of the month. As everyone was laughing at Fred and George's presents Mrs. Weasley started handing out her famous knit sweaters. "You really didn't have to Molly" Sirius exclaimed as a black bundle was passed to him "It was nothing now everyone put theirs on" Mrs. Weasley motioned to everyone. Harry had to suppress a smile at his godfathers face as the sweaters were put on. Though he wouldn't tell anyone he was glad that Sirius had a sweater, it was like immunity against Voldemort.

Racing through the department of mysteries Harry was starting to think that it hadn't been a good idea to come. His worries escalated as he came face to face with Bellatrix and Lucius. "Boy hand over the prophecy and you won't die" Lucius snarled "But our lor-" Bellatrix started only to be cut off by Harry "I don't think so" and he smashed the glass orb on the floor. "Nooooo" Bellatrix screamed, "You will pay, mark my words Potter."

"That's what you think," smirked Harry. He then called to Neville one of the few members of the Sweater Army (though no one but Harry understood the name) and told him to go send his penguin patronus to call Sirius so he could help him. Then, in a flash and a poof Sirius appeared and started taunting his dear cousin Bellatrix. "Oh the poor wittle girl, wittle Bella had to go running tp the big bad dark lord to save her ass" Sirius said laughing. "Stupefy" Bellatrix screamed and Sirius started falling towards the veil. "SIRIUS" Harry screamed remembering his vision. Than there was gold and everyone in the room froze. The veil started glowing and Sirius burst out sending a wave of magic through The Sweater Army apparating them out as the Dark Lord arrived.


End file.
